


Light the Candle

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a traditional song, but Arthur finds a new meaning in it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light the Candle

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt #27, bring the holidays in together, at dove_drabbles and first posted [there](http://dove-drabbles.livejournal.com/53107.html). Also covers the prompt of ice skating for my fic tac toe card from merlin_writers. Master list is [here](http://alafaye.livejournal.com/397320.html).

_And bring in the holidays together_  
For in the darkest night  
We will know that we are not alone 

_Light the candle and greet the sun_  
Show the Sun God the way home  
And meet him with the open arms  
Of your friends and family 

_Bring in the holidays together_  
For in the darkest night  
We will know that we are not alone 

Arthur breathed deep the cold air and smiled, holding Merlin's hand as they skated loose circles around the rink. Well, Arthur skated. Merlin slid along, using more magic than actual technique to skate.

He was also, oddly, singing. Arthur thought he recognized the song, but he wasn't sure.

"I don't know this one," Arthur said quietly.

Merlin blinked, looking up at Arthur for the first time. His cheeks were pink from the cold and he had a ridiculous hat shoved over his head and ears, but Arthur wanted nothing more than to kiss him. Right here and right now. 

"It's something my mum taught me," Merlin answered. "A yule song passed down through our family. She would sing it to me whenever I got sad about the sun in the winter or got upset. I just...started singing it whenever I need to feel better. But the winter...I miss the sun so much, you know. It's hard to imagine that the sun is getting stronger after the solstice."

Merlin was made for sunlight, true. Working outside as a gardener meant that Merlin's work was done best in the warm months. Arthur squeezed Merlin's hand. "It sounds like a good song."

Merlin smiled. "I've always loved it. It doesn't sound quite right, but she doesn't remember the old words." He shrugged. "I think it sounds just fine."

"So do I," Arthur agreed. "Makes the winter more bearable, yeah? Will you sing it for me so I can learn it?"

Merlin blushed. "Seriously? You want to learn how to sing a stupid kid's song?"

"Only stupid if you make it so," Arthur pointed out. "Come on. How does it start again?"

Sighing, Merlin started singing again. When Arthur joined in, though, Merlin blushed and squeezed Arthur's hand. The lights in the tree in the center of the rink came on and they smiled at each other. Light the candle, indeed. Although, Arthur thought as he looked at Merlin, he had all the lights he needed at home.


End file.
